Luna's yellow ribbon
by Alex Loveless
Summary: Luna still has a dream about being a human. But is it really just a dream or will past magic help her in following her dream. ( warning first chapter does have spoilers of the second sailor moon movie ) new chapters now added 7 and 8 more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note : i do not own anything from sailor moon i just love it.

**_Luna's yellow ribbon _**

**_By Alex Loveless._**

Luna sat at the window sill looking out at the moon. She was alone tonight the girls were at the mall seeing a movie, Artemis even was busy. She could go see the outer scouts she supposed, though they really weren't very close. Other than the occasional hello, they never really spoke unless it was about scout stuff. Though she really did wish it was more. See she found that even though she loves the inner scouts. She had to admit she had more in common with the slightly older outer scouts. Yet it doesn't matter since she was only a feline ah what she'd give to have that human body back. Serena was so kind to give her, to be able to be Princess Kaguya she missed it. She hopped to the bed and found herself over on the dresser drawers. She opened the third one across Serena had given it to her, for what few things she had. Luna peered down at the yellow ribbon. She hadn't worn it since that day after she became human. She sighed wishing that she could be human so she could go hang out with the outer and even the inner scouts. What she wouldn't give to go to one of Michelle concerts, or even out seeing that movie.

Though Artemis was alright with being a cat she wasn't. She loved to dance and she wants so much to swim with her friend Amy or cook with Leta. Luna found herself laying sighing as she reached for the ribbon, one more touch she thought for the good memories at the least. Closing her eyes she held it in her small paw..

POOF! Luna stood there gripping the ribbon as she opened her eyes looking and her now hands. She fell back in panic. Having the ribbon fall from her hands she hit the bed. POOF once again she was a cat, tail and all. What was going on? She sat there looking at the ribbon for a moment then it hit her!

_**to be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing she could think of is that the ribbon had held onto some of the moon's power. Unbelievable as that seemed to her. She couldn't help but have a small smile. Luna quickly leaped to the ribbon touching it once more. Light did surround her. She found as she grew her tail and cat ears vanished. She once again was human yet a few things were different, she guessed that it was because it wasn't full moon magic. She found that her long midnight black hair was now short like Amara's yet slightly more feminine the rest was pretty much the same. Until she realized she didn't get the courtesy of clothing. Quickly she stumbled to Serena's closet. Luna found herself in black short shots but elegant ones, no showing butt for this girl! A lovely white collar top she found it was a little big... Darien's by chance and if so why was it in Serena's - she'll have a talk with that girl later. (Sorry for the hinting humor I couldn't help it I'm sure there's a logical expansion)

Luna was lucky enough that a pair of Serena's flats fit she looked at herself in the mirror and blushed red. She forgot one thing.. A bra. Serena's happened not to fit what could she do, the only thing she could think of was Serena mother. She looked out the door when she found it as clear; she very wobbly walked her way to the parent's room. Finding the first one she could it was black and yellow laced she put it on and found it did indeed fit.

Her next thought was to get out of the house what would Serena's parents think if they found a strange woman in their home ,yikes that would not be good. Grabbing some of Selena's food money. ( trust me there was plenty )

Luna tied the yellow ribbon around her neck, as she use too and off she was. The only place she could think of was the crown she'd have to explain this all in time but for now she was just happy for the adventure. Entering the crown she slowly looked around. For once the girls weren't there. They must have gone to Ray's she thought but there did happen to be a few scouts there. She hid at the sailor v game as she saw Michelle and Amara letting Hotaru play the racing game, guess that was Amara's idea. Luna couldn't help but think what to do. Did she really want a bunch of scout's questions she wanted to enjoy this? She knew it wouldn't necessarily last. Right then Trista was behind her. Well guess it's now or never to decide as she heard Trista speak "Who are you? What are you doing spying?"

"I um I actually was too afraid to ask ... to um play the racing game you see ...Oh where are my manners."

Luna stood up before speaking once more "M-my name is um..."

Here it is here is my moment lie to enjoy or tell too well be questioned she looked around for anything then she had an idea "Is Katherine but you can call my Kitty"

That will have to do she thought but will Trista believe it.

_**to be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Luna found herself letting a sigh of relief go as Trista spoke " No need to be shy Kitty, why not come with me I'll introduce you to my friends"

Luna followed as she came closer to the others she was nervous. Did she really lie to the scout of time? How could she lie to the scouts the protected her dear friend and their princess, Serena. Oh dear... but before she could take back what lies she spread she found her new name being said "Everyone this is Katherine but she has told me she'd rather be called Kitty right ?"

Luna couldn't help but blankly nod at them. She realized this would be much harder keeping her fibs alive then it would have been just telling the truth. Now that it happened may as well go with the flow right?

"It's lovely to meet you Amara Michelle-" Oh no she thought quickly to cover her mistake. "I mean I read so much about the famous racer and violinist. Hehe..."

Michelle and Amara gave one another a glance before Michelle spoke up "It's nice to know another fan."

"Yea i hadn't known i was that well known you don't seem like the racing type" Amara spoke in a soothing voice not rude at all even though some would see her comment as that type.

"You know better than to judge book by its cover, look at Serena after all" Trista spoke with a light laugh to follow. Luna couldn't help but sneak a smile she was very correct after all. "Besides, Kitty here is actually interested to play the racing game. I figured since you're giving Hotaru a few tips you could do the same for our newest friend?"

"Sure thing." Amara sat Luna down and helped her giving her tips such as don't press fully on the gas so later you have more oomph and so on. Yet Luna still ended up losing to Hotaru. Oh well she thought at least i gave it my all. Just as she was about to say her thanks, someone literally hit the window. With rope like things wrapped around the victim. Her only thought was Yuma. The ropes sucked the life energy right out of the poor victim. Luna knew with her here the girls wouldn't risk their identities "Ahh uh Ahhh! Monster!"

So fake she thought as she hid under the table looking the other way. It worked (somehow) weather or not they believed her. She heard the scouts transform and run outside. She turned slightly to see the battle and what she saw frightened her.

_**to be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

She saw the scouts attack fast and skilled as always. Then a rope like tentacle flew around sailor Neptune's ankle and tossed her in the air as sailor Uranus went running to use her sword. The ropes gripped all four of her limbs. Luna gasped as she saw all of her dear outer scouts fighting for their lives. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye it was climbing from sailor Pluto's figure to a mirror like creature. THE MIRROR. Luna understood this mirror creature was using their shadows against them. Luna leapt to her feet as the rope like things had gripped Pluto and Saturn.

"No don't risk yourself!" Luna could hear the warning from the outer scouts but she knew what to do. Skillfully like a cat she jumped onto the tree above. Leaping over her shadow blending it with the tree's, knowing this plan may not work. She acted quickly knocking into the mirror creature exposing it to the scouts also distracting it from holding them. She was on top of it using what strength she could. She could feel the mirror creature's body start to pierce into her skin. Just then two hands lifted her quickly away as she could hear a booming light barely past her as it hit and shattered the Yuma.

Luna wanted to stand and get away. She was afraid to be found out being eye to eye to the aqua scout. Yet the blue green haired scout held her tight. Besides suddenly she felt light headed. Probably from the blood loss. After all it was like she had a million paper cuts covering her. Luna found her eyelids feel droopy time for a small cat nap. She had a faint weak smile to her lips at her silly sense of humor at a time like this. She found herself passed out soon enough.

Her body felt heavy then she remembered she wasn't in her nimble feline body. Wait that's right! She sat up quick as lightning. She looked down and felt the ribbon still around her neck. Letting out her panicked breath out. She took the time to look around. She was now in a blue night gown. She found herself in bed with silk sheets. The room was kept neat .She then panicked where she was? She did remember about the battle, once calm she thought it through. Luna was last seen with Amara and Michelle Hotaru and Trista they became scouts and she helped them. Then they must have helped her. She then understood just as a small girl with purple hair peeked in. Luna only gave a small wave as the girl ran out

"Amara papa Michelle mama she's awake!"

She heard footsteps as the two outer scouts with Hotaru behind them enter.

"Good I'm so glad you're awake after that creepy thing attacked us we saw you help the scouts that was pretty brave of you." Michelle took a seat on the edge of the bed as she finished her sentence.

At first Luna was slightly confused but then she remembered she wasn't Luna to them, what was that name again? Ah yes Katherine.

"o-oh yes um I just saw the true thing that was attacking them ,,, I couldn't just let them get hurt... a-after all they are the heroes of today" With that comment she could see an amused smirk on Amara's face.

"Yea we're sorry we couldn't help we didn't see what you did and we had little Hotaru to watch out for but once we could we ran over to the scout who had you and that led to you well being here."

Luna just looked at them so this is how the girls must feel every day when people they know are in danger. To have to lie to people it must be hard to keep such secret. Luna was slowly starting to understand how hard that could be. "It's quite alright and I'm so sorry you had to care for me." It's not as easy as a vet visit she also thought of what to do next she couldn't stay here forever. This human thing was a lot harder than expected with this new enemy, was it time to end this charade? Just then she could feel herself becoming light headed she touched her head lightly as she thought once more...what will she do?

**To be continued..**.


	5. Chapter 5

"You took a lot out of you being so brave; you're not a bother Kitty. You need to rest and for that you need to stay here long as you need alright?"

Luna looked at Michelle then the others how kind to her she was being.. To a total needed to tell them. "Michelle, I need to tell you, no all of you something." As she spoke her heart her eyes widened as Trista entered.

"It's alright Luna we all make mistakes and i understood why you did what you did."

Luna could see the other scouts look at each other in confusion. They just stayed quiet.

"When did you-"

"From the start remember I am the scout and keeper of time besides you're our friend even if we all didn't see it you do have a familiar-ness to are our friend after all"

Amara stood away from the doorway as she spoke "so that's why you were so skillful and was able to reach that tree like it was nothing. I see a little bit of a scout in you "she winked at Luna before picking up Hotaru which spoke next "Why did you feel like you couldn't tell us Luna?"

Luna found a weak chuckle as she let the words out " because of this i was having a moment of greed i just wanted to enjoy being human and i knew that all of you girls would have questions and concerns and i realize now that those concerns have happened and i should have just told you and the others when it first happened i just wanted to freely live as a human"

She gripped the sheets as her eyes began to tear she then felt the warmth of arms around her she looked at Michelle then hugged back.

Michelle spoke softly "We all have reasons to keep secret and we all sometimes grasp at the greed of freedom you are not alone in that. You've trained the very scouts who know that the best even we have that in common."

Trista looked at Luna as she spoke "what we're saying is you're welcome to stay here with us until you're ready to tell the others we know how hard it is to trust in reactions and to be truthful to ones we want to be truthful with." She looked down at that moment yet smiled " You've helped not only the inner scouts but us , me as well i wasn't able to care for little lady as I wanted you helped her so much when you could have not."

Luna blinked tears away as she smiled " I'd love to get to know my dear outer scouts more thank you" she pulled away from Michelle as she looked around and for now she knew what to do but when will she go to the others ?

To be continued...

Authors note: I am sorry for this being short I will post more soon about this story soon. Yet I will be working on another piece of work either sailor moon or kaleido star, hopping working on other things will help with the inspiration for this one sadly I have a bit of writers block also I have had help with a fellow fan fiction writer to edit this story but if anyone sees things I've probably missed let me know I want to do well on this story. Also I won't turn away from anyone who may have suggestions.

- Alex loveless


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since they had spoken they had her stay in the guest room she was a bit surprised to relies the rumors of Amara and Michelle being a couple were too true. That's the only reason there was an extra room. She stretched out as she looked around at the guest bedroom. They gave her permission to make it her own, though it was a little tough with nothing to use. She did however tidy the window sill placing a folded blanket there in case she had the urge to lie down as a cat once again. She had poparee that Michelle was kind enough to give her. It had a different sent then the one that Serena had. Yet she enjoyed it none the less Michelle and her found that they were the same size so she now had a few things such as dresses and shoes and underclothing. Though Luna couldn't help sneak a few of Amara's color shirts. The last thing in the room did happen to be a ball of yarn as odd as it seemed it helped her think she held it now rolling it on her lap. She trusted the other scouts enough to even risk her life even. She now didn't understand why she was keeping her human body as a secret. What did she want in this new life? Even though she didn't admit it she did fancy Artemis. He was always so kind and caring she could tell he liked her. What did this mean for them?

Luna sighed, she sprung up. She needed fresh air! Luna opened the window climbing out the window. She forgot one little important thing… "AHHH!" Bu-thunk. She was happy her window was on the lower floor as she stood up rubbing her butt. Not as steady on feet then on paws she thought to herself. As she looked up at a dirty blonds face. "Haruka, hi" She gave a rather embarrassed smile.

"It's a little harder as a human than as a cat isn't it?"

" Oh yea, I just wanted fresh air is all guess I need to learn a few things the hard way"

"Need a ride?"

"Oh no I think a nice stroll would do me best, but Haruka thank you."

"Anytime Luna"

Luna started to walk as the boyish scout headed in doors. She did admire the tall blond she may have been rather mysterious in the beginning but is now one of the most loyal. She found herself in a park surrounded by cherry blossom trees. She remembered the lovely sent would always cling to her fur. Artemis seemed to enjoy it as well. Luna giggled at this thought.

Suddenly a scream entered the air it was coming from the path ahead. Luna ran as fast as she could. The sight sickened her she saw a few victims now, though the Yoma was different this time. It had vine like body it was twisted two ways one face like thing had a freakish smile another had a frown. It had a Young child in its vine like arms. Luna panicked as she saw none of the scouts and of course she had left her communicator at Serena's of all the times. What could she do that poor child she thought. She suddenly felt light headed as she realized her forehead glow. Her crescent moon once again appeared yet brighter then never before. She could feel something appear in her other hand could it be?

Now in her hand was a wand .Not much different than the other scouts but hers was a crescent moon almost like Sailor moons first wand. But it was a bit smaller with a cat mark on the handle. Could it really be? The child screamed once more, there wasn't any time for thinking things threw.

" Luna Prism Power, Make up!"

(Authors note: this is a real thing in the live version of sailor moon Luna does in fact have this power I do not own this idea or any of sailor moon of course. With that said in their version she was a young girl almost looked about Rini or Hotaru age. Though I am going to change the uniform slightly and have her closer to Michelle and Amara's age.)

Luna's body glowed as she transformed there appeared a sailor uniform. It was deep purple almost black with a gold yellow bow around her waist and chest she had gloves and boots similar to Uranus. Yet the boots where the deep purple and the gloves gold yellow. Though she did notice in this form her hair was now long once again as it was for Princess Kaguya.

She took no time to wonder how this all happened as she ran for the monster and the poor child that's energy was being drained. Just as she did all the scouts appeared inner and outer. The inners only looked at the new mystery scout in awe. The outers wondered for only a moment as they looked at the guardian of time. With a slight nod she confirmed their suspicions. They all flew into action to help the mystery scout.

Pluto knew very well who they were helping was none other than Luna, who was now the guardian of Love and Small Things.

To be continued..

Author's note: Luna's scout name and what scout is not my own idea it was from the research of what Wikipedia. It said that the live version of sailor moon had Luna's scout mode called and known as.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna saw the water scout mercury run beside her.

"You'll need to aim at the one with the grin, it seems to be the one with the dark soul, and the other is merely acting as a shield." Mercury gave a small smile from behind her computer visor. As she leapt to attack.

Luna could feel their princess's aura near and just then she knew what her attack was.

(Authors note: First sorry to cut away from the story but I felt this was needed. Those of you that may have looked into Sailor Luna after I first mentioned they have her having a candy attack and turning into a plushy and a few other cute things apparently. I saw the episode but was slightly lost.. With that said I will not be using their versions of attacks and other power things. So what power you see is indeed my own thought I hope it works out, I did this because I am making the character closer to the older scouts and thought it would fit better with my version.)

"Shining moon Tiger star dust!" With a twirl of her new wand, a Blue starry dust left it. As it did the dust turned into a tiger pouncing onto the monster after the smoke like tiger left the air Luna found that the child had been safely carried away. (As if on the tigers back) This gave what the scouts needed. A moment to fight without worry and with Sailor moons healing magic the Yuma soon turned into a simple twig with a split in the middle.

Now the other worry Luna thought as the questioning scouts turned towards her she gulped. She couldn't help but back away right into another beast so to say. A little demon of a dog bites down on her boot. Though human now Luna couldn't help but let a whimpering yelp out as she got the dog off and jumped away. The scouts all looked at one another in confusion. A ways away Luna transformed back into her human form now finding her self-listing in on the scout's conversation still looking around for that dog slightly.

Sailor moon spoke out first "Have any of you seen Luna around?" her attention was of course towards the outer scouts. For you see even though Luna didn't realize it but all the inner's had been looking for her and unknowing to any of them Artemis was still looking.

"No, not of recent… were sorry kitten." As Uranus spoke they all de transformed seeing as because of the attack the park was now empty.

'Oh. Thanks" Serena spoke with slight sadness to her voice.

Luna slide down the bark of the tree. What is she doing? Now she's having the outers lie for her. She sighed as she saw the scouts walk off talking probably about the same issue. Luna sat there thinking for what seemed like an hour, she needed to tell them and apologize for her mistakes and lies. Yet in what form? Her and touched the ribbon that held to her neck, she was so use to now.. but was this form what was really needed or just an extra and what she wanted ?

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Luna stood up she needed to tell them, she walked down the path toward the temple she looked up at the steps it felt so far. Just as she took a step she saw a white cat fly past her in a worried hurry. Artemis she thought. She turned on her heel and ran fast as she could to catch up with him as she turned a corner she saw a dim black shadow swallow Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!"

She ran to fall to her knees scratching at the ground that that the shadow finished to she shook as tears filled her eyes. She ran back past the temple stairs flinging the door open her form mattered no more as she let a yelp of worry leave her.

"They took him! They took Artemis!"

All the scouts looked at the mysterious girl half in worry half in worry and questioning. Amy was the first to speak out "Right, tell us what you saw Luna."

Everyone looked at her even Luna tear filled eyes looked at her. "Luna you're my best friend you hang at my home when Serena is got on your nerves all of our late night talks you wouldn't think I'd not know it was you and don't forget I was there when you first got the ribbon the day you came back from that man's home, Serena and i both know you well enough right Serena?"

Serena just blinked " well the ribbon did look familiar but I got 'a tell ya Amis I didn't see it hehe sorry " She rubbed the back of her head and everyone just sighed of all the people Ray and the others were still a bit shocked but there was still the worry of Artemis at hand.

Mina spoke quickly with fright for her dear friend "what happened Luna"

Luna explained to them. Leta now passed confusion spoke up "what would these shadow monsters want with Artemis? I mean he's just a cat, well he talk's but still."

"I believe there must be something that they want, or need to live I noticed that the young boy ran to his mother she was speaking of how she though she lost him. It must be worry or the emotions of fear they feed on." Amy looked at the group "Michelle did you notice anything they first accouter? "

"No I'm sorry Amy"

"I did." Hotaru spoke up "she lied to her friend told her she was sick, but she looked fine to me."

"Hmm they must go after negative emotions then" ray spoke "Tonight I will look into the fire see if there's any way we can see farther ahead of this."

Sounds like a plan the rest of us should split into two groups one to look for clues and the other to try to stop any of these guys I guess we can go people watching see if we see any of these emotion's" Amara stood up as she finished her thought.

Serena nodded "don't worry mina we will find him, and Luna … I'm glad your back."

Luna nodded giving a slight smile "I will continue to be in this form for now at least I think it's the only way I can become a scout and this time I will help you." She was more determined than ever to help her scouts and save her friend.


End file.
